


up next

by knockforaloop (tiac), tiac



Category: The Locked Tomb Trilogy | Gideon the Ninth Series - Tamsyn Muir
Genre: F/F, Latex Gloves, Light Bondage, Mentor kink, TLT Kinkmeme, This Is Fine, Voyeurism, age/experience difference, harrow's horny river bubbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29250321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiac/pseuds/knockforaloop, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiac/pseuds/tiac
Summary: TLT Kinkmeme prompt:Abigail fucks Gideon into a bed while Harrow watches and waits her turn.Bonuses:-Harrow and Gideon are both tied up-Harrow and Gideon have maybe fooled around, but Abigail is definitely more experienced and is pretty gentle with them (at least verbally)-Harrow spends the entire time watching Gideon partly because it's hot, and partly because she REFUSES to let Gideon be better at sex than her and is furiously trying to take mental notes
Relationships: Gideon Nav/Abigail Pent, Gideon Nav/Harrowhark Nonagesimus, Gideon Nav/Harrowhark Nonagesimus/Abigail Pent
Comments: 18
Kudos: 34
Collections: TLT Kink Meme





	up next

**Author's Note:**

> Please see end notes for expanded CW for age difference.

They hadn't needed to draw straws-- a glance at each other and it was clear Gideon would go first. She shucked her dust-stained trousers onto the tile floor and gracelessly climbed up to present herself, as Harrow sat back in the armchair and found a place for her hands to rest. 

Abigail was all motion, pushing up her rust-colored sleeves and looping extra rope around the bedframe's spiny posts. She tightened each cinch around the wrists of Harrow's cavalier-- who stared at her own bound hands with the same bug-eyed what-the-fuck she'd brought to their first trip to Canaan House-- and rolled a skintight pellucid glove onto each hand. 

"All right," Abigail said crisply. "No time like the present. Ninth, are you ready?"

"How could I possibly answer that-- question," Gideon said, voice flat then hopscotching as a gloved hand wrapped around her ankle. Her whole body stilled, tense limbs tightening further. "Uh, I'm good. Your hand's a little cold."

To which the necromancer of the Fifth responded, "Sorry. You'll adjust," not unkindly, and lay her other palm flat on the generous muscle of Gideon's upper thigh. "Open your knees for me?" Demonstrating, Abigail ran a finger up one calf, slowly tilting it outward so that Gideon's bent leg rested on the bed, the other propped at a wide angle. Her bare feet had already left little grimy half-circles on the threadbare sheets. 

Abigail continued: "Usually in these scenarios, there's a little vial somewhere... but we'll do with what we have." She spat on her hand-- Harrow heard her own disbelieving scoff-- then dragged her gloved fingers up the dark folds of Gideon's cunt, parting them easily. The bed creaked. A soft whine came through Harrow's skull. "Oh, you're plenty wet. To be a youth again." 

Abigail paused and looked back to Harrow. "So I went in just a bit and now I'm letting her get used to it." Gideon's freckled eyelids fluttered. A pause. "Now I'm using my fingertips to look for this--" ("Fuck!" Gideon interjected) "-- bumpy part. At the front. There, good girl."

Fixed in place like a butterfly speared through by a pin, Harrow still could not see quite enough. Pelvis to ribs to shoulder, her cavalier's body flexed to form a shallow bowl, which relaxed and reformed in even jerks as Pent's hand twisted gently inside her. She was still wearing that ragged black shirt, last button undone. The arm closest to Harrow had enough slack on its line to reach forward, squeezing the sheets. 

Pent's voice continued: "There is no one right way, but this is what I usually do. It's more about listening and noticing." Harrow was listening and noticing. The sounds were very, very wet. Gideon didn't moan or beg; her forehead grooved in concentration. Her breaths came long and husky through her parted mouth.

"You'll have to be brave, Reverend Daughter. I know you've avoided working with flesh magic." This gentle mockery was more than Harrow could stand. She focused on the stilled flinch of Gideon's legs, her flexing back. Her memory flooded with prior times she had imagined Griddle laid flat and abjectly sobbing, in excruciating contrast. "So you want to vary pressure," Abigail concluded. "Don't let her get bored. Gideon, how is this?" she asked politely, glancing back down.

"This. Is fine," Gideon said, voice studiedly even, then took a deeper breath. "I think the room might be on fire? I'm okay, though." 

"Good girl." She took her hand out of Gideon-- the lurid translucent stretch across her knuckles was shiny now-- and parted the buttons on Gideon's shirt, then pushed the bandeau all the way up her chest. Wadded beneath her chin, dark and worn against Gideon's brilliant skin, it made an obscene livery collar. Gideon shivered as the spirit magician leaned forward and squeezed her breast in a cruel handful, then narrowed her grasp to twist the nipple and its wide areola. "Some people don't like this at all, but you can take it, right, Ninth?"

"Yeah-- yeah," Gideon ground out. "Okay, yeah." Harrow's own breath whistled through clenched teeth.

Abigail took her hands back. Adjusting her position on the bed, she leaned forward and began to fuck Gideon in earnest. Harrow was fixed to her shuddering cavalier like wheel to counterweight. Pent held her up with one capable hand under her hips, which stuttered and rocked, asking for more. Gideon's face contorted in a private scowl, closed eyes and open mouth half turned into the sheets. Low sounds slowly rose into a breathy yowl. Harrow herself was near past breath, but her glottis and diaphragm betrayed her with a low grunt, and Gideon's eyes snapped open: already focused on her. Those astonishing eyes watched Harrow watching Gideon as she came. 

"Well done," said Abigail. "Harrow, your turn," and she returned to her own body.

Some force pulled Harrow to rise and cross the distance on shaking legs. She hovered by the bedside, almost close enough to touch. Gideon had flung one lovely arm over her head, hiding her face but revealing the mole on her triceps, the sparse auburn hair along her armpit. This close, she smelled like clean sweat, fresh milk. Her ribcage swelled and shifted as her breathing slowed.

Harrow waited for Abigail to tell her to take her own clothes off-- mortification, a blank spark in her brain-- but instead Abigail took Harrow's arm and, with a gentle tug indicating that she should sit, curved Harrow's smaller hand to fit alongside Abigail's pale one. 

When their fingers moved back into Gideon, a gentle exploratory slide, she spat a weak, "Fuck." 

Abigail's fingers nudged Harrow's and they bent together against the living inside of Harrow's cavalier. 

"Right," Abigail said. "You have the picture." She withdrew, leaving Harrow with her hand still flexed inside Gideon. "I think you just need to do that eight more times and we'll be out of this bubble." She stood, snapping off her gloves and tossing them onto the pile of Gideon's clothes. "We're getting close, Harrow-- please focus this time. I'll leave some water for you two outside the door."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for this prompt, OP, it was delightful and wouldn't have occurred to me otherwise! Abigail is perfect for this uneven 3-person dynamic because she's warm but basically disinterested, and really wants to get out of this fucking river bubble. I especially enjoyed the ambiguity of "waits her turn." 
> 
> Expanded CW for age difference: In this story, Harrow is 18, Gideon 19, and I'm guessing Abigail is 10-15 years older. This story enjoys their difference in age/experience in a way I think is playful (and there's a strong read that it's all happening within Harrow's fantasy!) but please skip it if that's not for you. 
> 
> Thank you so much to [@monochrome_agalma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monochrome_agalma/) for a smart and speedy beta!
> 
> I'm [@knockforaloop](https://www.twitter.com/knockforaloop) on Twitter, come chat with me about sick pornographies!


End file.
